Bob the Builder
Bob the Builder is a British animated series for little kids and preschoolers. The show premiered on November 28, 1998 and ended on September 28, 2004. It is about a gay construction worker who goes by the name "Bob the Builder" and his assistant Wendy who wears a green outfit and she helps Bob with the equipment. They are joined by a series of trucks and tractors who serve as construction vehicles named Scoop (a yellow backhoe), Muck (a red dump truck), Dizzy (an orange cement mixer), Roley (a green steamroller), and Lofty (a blue mobile crane). Description The show Bob the Builder is about a gay construction worker named Bob the Builder and his assistant named Wendy who helps Bob with the job. In the show, Bob and his friends help people in the community with construction projects such as fixing and building things, usually with the catchphrase "Can we fix it?" to which everyone replies "Yes we can!" and the gang fixes it like new, and the problem is solved. History Origin of Bob the Builder (1977-1983) The origin of Bob the Builder dates back to 1977 when a man named Robert "Bob" Johnson founded a repair shop in the middle of town called "Bob's Construction Service". Bob had a deep interest in building and carpentry, so he decided to become a construction worker as his career. Success of Bob's Construction Service and relationship (1983-1987) In 1983, after the fast success of Bob's Construction Service, Bob met a beautiful woman named Wendy Williams. Bob fell in love with Wendy so much that one day he took a day off from his job to date Wendy and take her out to dinner. When Wendy asked Bob about his interest, Bob stated that he loved working in construction projects and repairing buildings. Wendy also fell in love with Bob and became interested in construction as well and decided to become Bob's assistant for Bob's Construction Service. In September 1983, Bob dated Wendy and hired her as the official assistant worker for Bob's Construction Service. By then the business had grown more popular and at the time Bob decided to purchase construction vehicles for his company. Bob also bought a bunch of trucks and tractors for his job. Bob named the yellow backhoe Scoop, the red dump truck Muck, the little orange cement mixer Dizzy, the green steamroller Roley, and the blue mobile crane Lofty. After Bob purchased the equipment, Wendy decided to be the driver of the trucks and Bob would become the construction worker of the group, which would eventually lead to the nickname "Bob the Builder". In 1984, Bob had worked on various construction projects throughout the city and people would refer to him as Bob the Builder and the name would stick with him. Bob worked on different construction sites and buildings in the city and also helped build things inside skyscrapers and office buildings. In 1985, Bob had innovated into construction, building, carpentry, and now repair work. This also included repairing homes, buildings, skyscrapers, and even garages. Bob also started working on rebuilding things and renovating homes and buildings as well.